vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dangerous Liaisons/Transcript
Mystic Falls Hospital nighttime. Matt is standing in a hallway and Elena walks up to him. :Matt: How's Mr. Saltzman? :Elena: Resigned to spending the night in observation, so long as I promise to change the lock on the house. is looking at them through a room window as they walk towards the exit. :Elena: So I talked to Bonnie earlier. She and her mom are fine. Have you talked to Caroline? :Matt: Yeah, she's holding it together, considering how close she and her dad used to be. Any word on who's behind these attacks? :Elena: No, Sheriff Forbes said there's no real suspects at all. now walking outside the hospital in the parking lot. :Elena: How are you dealing with everything? I mean, you keep getting dragged into all of this. :Matt: Honestly...I'm kind of lucky, the only thing that I have to worry about for tomorrow, is showing up for my shift at the Grill. :Elena: Thank you, for everything today. Really. :Matt: Get home safe. :Elena: Thanks. sighs and walks to her car. Matt gets into his car and reverses out. Elena waves to him from inside her car as he's driving away. She starts her car, starts reversing, and hits something. She stops driving immediately. :Elena: What? gets out of her car and checks her bumper. There's nothing there. Suddenly, Rebekah appears. :Rebekah: Drive much? :Elena: Rebekah. grabs Elena and pushes her against her car. :Rebekah: Surprised? You drove a dagger through my back, Elena. It hurt. tries to bite Elena and Elena screams. Suddenly Elijah rushes over, and holds Rebekah against a car by her throat. :Rebekah: Elijah. :Elijah: Leave. releases his grip. Rebekah steps forward. :Elijah: Are you challenging me? :Rebekah: You're pathetic. Both of you. disappears. :Elijah: Well...I believe we have a little catching up to do. Gilbert Residence next morning, Elena, Stefan, and Damon are in the kitchen. :Elena: It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin. :Stefan: As in the Original Witch? :Damon: What? How is she even alive? Thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago. :Elena: I don't know. I'm guessing she has a couple connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus. :Stefan: She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus. :Elena: Well, not anymore...at least not according to Elijah. :Stefan: That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds. :Damon: Anyone else feeling a little used right now? :Elena: Look, Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us. doorbell rings. :Elena: I believe him. goes and opens the door. No one is there, but on the doormat is an envelope with an ornately-handwritten "Elena Gilbert" on the front. She picks it up, closes the door, and turns around. Damon and Stefan are in the lobby near her. :Damon: What is it? opens the envelope and removes a card. :Elena: It's an invitation. "Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration." :Stefan: Who the hell are the Mikaelsons? :Elena: The Original Family. :Damon: It's not bad enough they're moving into town, now they want a housewarming gift? turns the card over and sees there's writing on the back. :Elena: Wait, there's a note on the back. "Elena, I think it's time that we finally meet, Esther." Klaus' Mansion is playing. Rebekah is having her nails polished by an assistant. Kol is standing before a full-length mirror wearing a black evening suit while a tailor adjusts it. Finn and Elijah are also standing in the room preparing for the ball. :Kol: Rebekah? Tell me how handsome I am. :Rebekah: Ah Kol, you know I can't be compelled. grins. The door opens and Klaus walks in and up to Rebekah. :Klaus: You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?! :Rebekah: Here we go. :Klaus: Do you want another dagger in your heart? :Kol: Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks? :Klaus: Oh, go back to staring at yourself. :Kol: And who are you, my father? :Klaus: No, Kol, but you're in my house. :Kol: Then perhaps we should go outside. and Kol stare at each other. Esther walks in. :Esther: Enough! Niklaus. Come. goes into another room with his mother. :Klaus: Rebekah wasn't even out of her box a day before she tried to ruin my life. What happened to peace, acceptance, family? :Esther: You put daggers in their hearts. You want them to go down on their knees and kiss your feet for reuniting them? :Klaus: So it's a crime to want our family to be as we were? :Esther: You need to give it time, Niklaus. I've had a thousand years on the other side to be angry and to heal. I'm here to make sure this family does the same. :Klaus: I just don't understand. I killed you, and still you forgive me. :Esther: It's been my dream for a thousand years that this family could be as one. Forgiveness is not a chore. It's a gift. Now, who are you bringing to the ball this evening? :Klaus: sighs Don't be ridiculous. You're lucky I'm even going. :Esther: Well, I wish you would reconsider. It is going to be a magical evening. Gilbert Residence :Elena: If Esther wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why. :Damon: Well that's a dumb idea, she already tried to kill you once. :Stefan: No, Elena is right. Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there is more to this than just some family reunion. :Damon: Can we go back in time where the old Stefan cared if Elena lived or died? :Stefan: What for? It's your job now. :Elena: Stefan has a point, Damon. I should find out what she wants. :Damon: You can't protect yourself. :Stefan: Okay fine, then I'll go. :Damon: You've pissed off enough Originals to last a lifetime. I'll go. snatches the invitation out of Elena's hand. :Elena: Hey! :Damon: End of story. Forbes Residence phone beeps twice. She picks it up and listens. It's a voicemail from Tyler. :Tyler: Caroline, it's Tyler. I know I should have called sooner, I just kinda freaked out and left. But I heard about your dad and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Caroline. I'm out doing what he said. I'm gonna fix myself and come home to you. I love you. knocks on the door. Caroline opens it and finds a box with a ribbon around it on her doorstep. She brings it inside and looks at the envelope on it with her name handwritten on it. She opens it and sees the exact same invitation card to Klaus's ball that Elena received. She turns it over and sees that Klaus has written "Save me a dance. Fondly, Klaus." on the back. :Caroline: Scoffs Seriously? opens the box and sees a beautiful blue dress. She places the lid back on the box. Mystic Grill is with Caroline. :Elena: It's all so weird. The Originals are throwing a ball. Like an actual ball. :Caroline: It's some twisted Cinderella fetish is what it is. And why does the Evil Witch want an audience with you? :Elena: I have no idea. There's only one way to find out. :Caroline: I thought you told Damon and Stefan that you weren't going. :Elena: I did, which is all the more reason why I need a drama free bodyguard. :Caroline: Well, I think a Salvatore would look a lot better in a tux. And by that I mean Stefan. :Elena: Uhh, I can't deal with either of the Salvatores right now. Whatever Stefan is feeling, he is channeling it all against Klaus. And Damon...it's just not a good idea. :Caroline: Why, cause you two made out? Bonnie spilled the beans. :Elena: I was gonna tell you. Just, after everything happened with your dad.... :Caroline: Elena, when you and Matt kissed for the first time freshman year, you called me the second it happened. And now I don't hear about this til now, and from somebody else. :Elena: I'm sorry. It's just I, I don't even know how I feel about it yet. All I do know is that it just used to be so much easier. walks up. :Rebekah: Careful Caroline. It's all well and good until she stabs you in the back. :Elena: What are you doing here? I know your mom's rules. No hurting the locals. :Rebekah: Get over yourself Elena. It's not all about you. walks away over to Matt and gives him an invitation envelope to the ball. :Caroline: Oh my god. She's inviting him to the ball. Why is she inviting him? :Elena: Probably to get this reaction from us. :Caroline: Scoffs What time is this stupid dance? Klaus' Mansion evening. Cars are pulling up the driveway in front of the mansion. Inside there are lots of people talking. A live band is playing classical music. Damon walks over to Carol Lockwood and hands her a glass of champagne. :Damon: Hello Carol. :Carol: Hello. clink glasses. :Damon: Hanging out with your new besties? :Carol: I'm the mayor, Damon. When the oldest, deadliest, family of vampires moves into your town, you welcome them with a smile. :Damon: Hmm, Well at least you know who you're borrowing that cup of sugar from. :Carol: I'm trying to protect this town. They've assured me they want peace, and I've assured them that I'd enforce it. walks over and kisses Carol's hand as he greets her. :Kol: Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it. holds out his hand to shake Kol's hand. :Damon: Damon Salvatore. Have we met? doesn't shake his hand. :Kol: I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out. walks away. Damon sees Elena enter wearing an exquisite dress. He stares at her. :Damon: Excuse me, Carol. and Damon walk up to meet Elena. :Elena: What are you doing here? :Stefan: I could ask you the same thing. :Damon: Surprise, surprise. Nice tux. You're not supposed to be here. :Elena: Well, I am. And I'm not leaving until I find out what Esther wants. So, shall we? offers Elena his arm and she wraps hers in it. She looks at Damon and he does the same, and she takes his arm with her other arm. Both Salvatores escort her into the party. Forbes Residence is searching through her closet looking for something to wear. She finally chooses the dress Klaus gave her. Klaus' Mansion enters in her dress. Klaus notices her from across the room and walks over to meet her. :Klaus: Good evening. :Caroline: I need a drink. walks away. Meanwhile, at the drinks bar Finn walks up to Elena. :Finn: Elena Gilbert, I presume? I'm Finn Mikaelson. You're here to see my mother. :Elena: Is she here? :Finn: Her request did not include your friends. :Elena: They're protecting me. You may not know but your mother's already tried to kill me once. :Finn: If you want to see my mother, you'll need to be alone. makes an announcement. :Elijah: Uh, if everyone could gather, please. :Finn: Excuse me. the Originals are standing on the staircase as Elijah addresses the company. Esther walks down the staircase from upstairs. :Elijah: Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. and Stefan notice Esther. :Damon: Do you see who I see? :Stefan: Oh, yeah. :Elijah: Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom. retreats silently back upstairs. Elena moves to go upstairs, but Damon blocks her way. :Damon: Don't even think about it. :Elena: She wants to see me alone, Damon. :Damon: Well sucks to be her then. Was I not clear this morning? :Elena: I was invited. :Damon: You have to tell me before you walk into a lion's den. :Elena: Why so that you can stop me? :Damon: Uhh...Yes! extends his hand towards her. :Damon: It would be rude not to dance, you know. relents, takes his hand and curtsies. :Elena: It is tradition. and Elena walk out to the ballroom as Stefan watches them with a depressed look on his face. In the ballroom, everyone is dancing the waltz. :Damon: You look stunning, if it isn't obvious. :Elena: Thank you. and Klaus are dancing together. :Klaus: I'm glad you came. :Caroline: Well, it was either caviar or sympathy casseroles. :Klaus: I heard about your father. :Caroline: Don't. Seriously. :Klaus: Very well. On to more mannered subjects then, like how ravishing you look in that dress. :Caroline: I didn't really have time to shop. :Klaus: And the bracelet I gave you, what's your excuse for wearing that? You know, you're quite the dancer. :Caroline: Well, I've had training. I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls. :Klaus: I know. and Damon are still dancing. Damon twirls her around and she's suddenly in Stefan's arms. They dance together. :Elena: Hmm. He dances, and I didn't even have to beg. :Stefan: Well Mayor Lockwood dragged me out here. Couldn't exactly say no. both look like they don't want to show how overjoyed they both are to be in each others arms once again after Stefan left with Klaus. Meanwhile, Caroline and Matt are dancing together. :Caroline: What are you doing? Why are you here with the She-Devil? :Matt: What was I supposed to say, no? And why the hell are you here with Klaus? :Caroline: Don't even get me started. :Stefan: Took you about thirty seconds to put Damon in a mood. :Elena: He's just looking out for me. :Stefan: I think he needs to figure out that you can look out for yourself. :Elena: I need to talk to you. :Stefan: Okay, so talk. :Elena: Not here. and Elena leave together. Meanwhile, Rebekah and Damon are dancing. Rebekah is staring at Caroline as she dances. :Damon: Stop staring. It's creepy. :Rebekah: Of course she looks beautiful. Nik gave her everything she's wearing. :Damon: Well, you're no dog yourself. :Rebekah: Was that supposed to be a compliment? :Damon: Heh. You tried to kill Elena last night. You don't get compliments. :Rebekah: Caveman. :Damon: Where is Elena? Elena and Stefan are walking onto the lawn alone. :Elena: If Esther is secretly on our side, we need to know. But I can't get to her with two bodyguards. :Stefan: Why are you telling me this? :Elena: Because Damon won't let me anywhere near her without protection. And you care about killing Klaus more than you care about anything, so... reacts and looks down. Elena notices. :Elena: What? Am I wrong? :Stefan: No, you're not wrong. What do you need me to do? :Elena: Make sure that I can get into that room with Esther. Alone. :Stefan: You sure you can do this? :Elena: I can do this. starts to walk away but stops and turns around. :Elena: When we were together you used to let me make my own decisions. You trusted me. After all this at least that hasn't changed. the foyer Kol and Rebekah are talking. :Kol: Where's your date? :Rebekah: Flirting with his ex. :Kol: You've changed, Bekah. You know, settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness. :Rebekah: I'm not settling. I brought him here to kill him. He's Elena's friend. If he dies she suffers. But I've already been scolded once so I was hoping you'd help your baby sister out. :Kol: And spit right in the face of mother's rules? smiles. I'm in. the library, Elena is alone by the window. Damon walks in. :Damon: Got your text. What are we doing in here? comes out of nowhere and breaks Damon's back. Damon collapses on the floor unconscious. :Stefan: Well, better hurry up. He won't be down for long. walks to the door, looks at Stefan, then exits. Later, Elena is walking down a hallway when Elijah walks up from behind. :Elijah: Elena. I understand my mother requested to see you. :Elena: Uh, yeah. Why, is something wrong? :Elijah: Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least. :Elena: Do you think that it's an act? :Elijah: It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask. Can I depend on you to tell me what she says? :Elena: Of course. I'll find you later, okay? Esther's study Finn is sharpening a knife while Esther is burning some sage. There's a knock on the door. :Esther: That'd be the girl. walks over to the door and opens it, revealing Elena standing there alone. :Finn: You're alone. Wise choice. walks in and notices Esther holding the sage. :Esther: It's only sage. I've spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard. That'll be all Finn, thank you. leaves. You must have a million questions for me Elena. Please. gestures towards the sofa and they sit on it. :Elena: How are you alive? Are you a ghost? Or... :Esther: Not exactly. When I died the witch Ayana preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine, an ancestor of your friend Bonnie. :Elena: So that's why only Bonnie and her mother could open up the casket. :Esther: They complete the Bennett bloodline. I drew power from them and their ancestors who were with me on the other side. :Elena: So you've been on the other side for a thousand years? :Esther: Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires. But there is a way for me to undo the evil I created. :Elena: You're gonna help us kill Klaus, aren't you? :Esther: One thing at a time Elena. For now, I simply need your help. is outside, admiring the horses. Klaus approaches her. :Klaus: You like horses? :Caroline: I'm not talking to you until you tell me why you invited me here. :Klaus: I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe? :Caroline: Yes! :Klaus: Why? You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you. :Caroline: Well I'm spoken for. By Tyler. :Klaus: But I thought you two ended things. :Caroline: Yeah, because of you and your freaky sire bond with him. :Klaus: So you aren't spoken for. You know, horses are the opposite of people. They're loyal. My father hunted me for a thousand years and the closest he ever came was the day he killed my favorite horse. He severed its neck with a sword as a warning. :Caroline: Did you ever consider sitting down with your father and talking it out? :Klaus: Well, I'm afraid my relationship with my father was a little bit more complex than yours. :Caroline: Maybe so. But I let my father go with no regrets. And to answer your question, yes, I like horses. But I also like people and they actually like me so I'll be inside. leaves. In Esther's study, she's lighting some candles. :Esther: I understand Rebekah shared the story of my family. How I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires. :Elena: She said you did it to protect them from the werewolves. :Esther: It's true. But in no time at all, they began to feed on human blood. They ravaged the town with no remorse. Eventually, Niklaus turned against me. :Elena: How are you gonna kill him? He's immortal. :Esther: It will take time, magic, and your assistance. :Elena: What do I have to do with it? :Esther: My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. But in truth I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the doppelgänger. Only a drop. Its essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening. Will you do it or shall I? is holding a long thin knife in her hands. Elena looks taken aback, but after a moment's consideration she removes her glove and gives her finger to Esther to prick. Esther pricks it and squeezes the blood into a glass chalice that's filled with liquid. :Esther: Elijah is more suspicious than the others, so he may need more persuasion. But they must all drink at the toast in order to be linked as one. :Elena: What do you mean "linked as one"? :Esther: You said yourself Klaus can't be killed. But tonight's spell links all my children together, so that if one goes, they all go. :Elena: What? :Esther: I love my family, Elena, but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them. the Foyer, Kol is walking with Rebekah. :Kol: I'm itching to kill something. What are we waiting for? :Rebekah: The mayor cornered me. Give me fifteen minutes to lure Matt outside. :Kol: Outside? What's wrong with right here on the stairs? Make a spectacle of it. :Rebekah: You sound like an idiot, Kol. Mother would kill you if you ruined her party. See you outside. the foyer, Damon is waking up. :Stefan: Easy, buddy. Don't want you doing anything stupid. gets up and rushes at Stefan. :Damon: Where's Elena? :Stefan: Exactly where she belongs, talking with Esther. :Damon: What did you do? :Stefan: Ah, don't blame me. This was all her, right down to the broken neck. pushes Damon off him. :Stefan: You know, maybe you should stop being such a controlling dick, Damon. :Damon: Wait. Hang on. I'm the problem here? :Stefan: You're a liability, brother. :Damon: I'm trying to keep her alive, Stefan. :Stefan: Yeah, well, your emotions are getting in the way of our plan. :Damon: My emotions? How is this even happening right now? :Stefan: Maybe because you care too damn much. and Matt are walking outside through the cars parked on the lawn. :Matt: So...What are we doing out here? :Rebekah: Just taking a break from the polite chit-chat. :Matt: It's freezing. Let me get my coat. walks over to his car and opens the door. :Rebekah: This is your car? picks up his jacket from the car set. :Matt: Yep. closes the car door. If I could compel myself a Maserati, I would. But I can't. puts his jacket over Rebekah's shoulders. :Rebekah: Oh! I'm a vampire. We don't...Thanks. looks around briefly. Let's go back inside. I got all the fresh air I need. standing in the background watching coldly. the foyer, Elena is standing alone. Elijah sidles up to her. :Elijah: So how was my mother? :Elena: Intense. :Elijah: And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private? offers her a glass of champagne. Elena notices Esther on the staircase looking at her. :Elijah: Elena? Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions? :Elena: She just wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed. :Elijah: So it's true, then? She's forgiven Klaus? :Elena: It's true. rings. Esther addresses the guests from the staircase. She has a glass of red-tinged champagne in her hand. :Esther: Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers! :Everyone: Cheers! drinks from their glasses, including all the Original vampires. :Elijah: Cheers. and Elijah clink their glasses together. Klaus and Caroline are alone in a room filled with paintings on the walls. :Caroline: So what did you want to show me? :Klaus: One of my passions. :Caroline: Oh. Impressive. I take it the curators at the Louvre aren't on vervain. :Klaus: Chuckles Yeah, well that's their mistake. :Caroline: What about these? Where'd you steal this from? holds her wrist with the bracelet on it. :Klaus: Well, that's a long story. But rest assured it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you. rolls her eyes expressively, Klaus looks away in embarrassment. She looks down and notices some sketches. :Caroline: Wait a second. Did-did you do these? :Klaus: Yeah, um...actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice. Have you been? :Caroline: I've never really been anywhere. :Klaus: I'll take you. Wherever you want Rome. Paris. Tokyo? :Caroline: Oh wow! both laugh. :Caroline: Must be really nice to just snap your fingers and get whatever you want. Is that why you collect hybrids? A little servant army to take you places and bring you things. :Klaus: You're making assumptions. :Caroline: Then why do you need Tyler? Stop controlling him. Give him his life back. :Klaus: You know, this has been a fun evening, but I think it's time for you to leave. :Caroline: I get it. Your father didn't love you, so you assume that no one else will either. And that's why you compel people or you sire them or you try to buy them off. takes her bracelet off and throws it on the table. :Caroline: But that's not how it works. You don't connect with people, because you don't even try to understand them. walks out leaving Klaus visibly upset. Meanwhile under the stairs, Kol walks up to Rebekah. :Kol: There you are. I was waiting outside for you. Where's Matt? :Rebekah: About that, I, uh...I changed my mind. I don't want to ruin mother's night. :Kol: Don't tell me you like this boy. What did he do? He gave you five seconds of his attention? Sighs Don't be so predictable Rebekah. :Rebekah: You don't have to be rude about it. Just leave him be, okay? walks away. :Kol: As you wish, sister. the foyer, Damon is walking behind Elena. :Damon: Elena. Did you get what you want? :Elena: Actually, yes. :Damon: Good, tell me on the ride home. We're leaving. Come on. grabs her by the arm. :Elena: Uh no, Damon let go of me. Look, I'm sorry that I had to cut you out of the plan. :Damon: There shouldn't have been a plan. You shouldn't be here. :Elena: Do you think I like going behind your back? I don't. But if I hadn't asked Stefan to help, then you would've tried to be the hero, and it would've ruined everything. :Damon: Sorry for trying to keep you alive. Clearly Stefan doesn't give a crap anymore. :Elena: Now you're mad at me for including Stefan? :Damon: No, I'm mad at you because I love you! :Elena: Well, maybe that's the problem. is visibly rocked by this. No. That's not what I-- :Damon: No, I got it, Elena. I care too much. I'm a liability. How ironic is that? comes up to them. :Caroline: Have you guys seen Matt? Matt is walking past the balcony when he hears his name whispered at him from the balcony. Matt stops, and walks onto the balcony. No one is there. Matt turns and is just about to leave when Kol appears behind him. :Kol: Good evening. You're Rebekah's friend. We haven't met. :Matt: Matt Donovan. shake hands. :Kol: Kol Mikaelson. starts squeezing Matt's hand tightly. Suddenly an audible cracking sound is heard. :Matt: Aah! falls to the floor. Damon is behind him. :Damon: Hey, hey, hey, hey! :Matt: Aah! :Damon: Easy on the hand. Guy's a quarterback. rushes at Kol and pushes him off the balcony and jumps after him. Damon then beats up Kol and snaps his neck. Stefan comes running out of a door. :Stefan: Damon! Are you crazy? rest of the Mikaelsons and Elena come out from the opened door and see what happened. :Damon: Maybe a little. at Elena. Far be it from me to cause a problem. turns his back and walks away. Forbes House Caroline is in her bedroom and leaves a message for Tyler. :Caroline: Tyler, it's me. Look, I'm grateful for what you're doing, but...I miss you...and I really wish you were here. hangs up. She looks in her dresser mirror and notices another present from Klaus on her bed. :Caroline: Scoffs Seriously? Just give up already. opens the present and takes out a rolled-up piece of paper. It's a sketch of her and a horse, and on it Klaus has written "Thank you for your honesty, Klaus". Klaus' Mansion is in her study. Elijah is with her. :Esther: No violence, that was all I asked. Rebekah and Kol disgraced our family tonight. :Elijah: It won't happen again, mother. I'll deal with them. :Esther: Thank you, Elijah. I wish the others were more like you. leaves. Finn comes in and shuts the doors. :Finn: Are we all right to speak freely? :Esther: Yes, the sage still burns. writes her children's names on a piece of paper in Runic handwriting. :Finn: You aren't having second thoughts, are you? :Esther: Of course not, it's just Elijah. He's so moral. :Finn: You're doing the right thing, mother. :Esther: You understand what this means, don't you? This spell I'm casting tonight will bind you all together as one. :Finn: I understand. When it is time, I will be ready to die. :Esther: Then we must complete the link. cuts Finn's hand and blood spills onto the paper. She starts to recite a spell. :Esther: chanting Phasmatos inta grum vin callus...Amalon callagius accodam...Cosom naben dox...Callagius amalon...Gaeda callagius ceremum...Phamato descendium vinum...Phasmatos inta grum vin callus...Cosom naben dox. blood spreads across the scroll, connecting the names together like the branches of a tree. :Esther: The link is complete. You are one. paper begins to burn. Gilbert Residence walks Elena inside. :Stefan: So uh, Esther wants to kill her whole family. How is that for Mother of the Year? :Elena: Yeah. And I got to look Elijah right in the eye and lie to him about it. :Stefan: Well, good. I can't say I'll be sorry to see any of them go. :Elena: I just signed their death sentences, Stefan. :Stefan: No, you signed Klaus's death sentence, Elena. Everyone else is just collateral damage. :Elena: It's not that simple. :Stefan: Their family has brought you nothing but darkness, Elena. It is that simple. So, uh...where's Damon? I would think that he'd wanna make sure you got home safely. :Elena: I'll call him and let him know. :Stefan: What was with him going after Kol? :Elena: Damon being self-destructive. I said something I didn't mean. :Stefan: So did I. Anyway, uh, good night. leaves, but Elena goes after him. :Elena: Stefan. Did you really not feel anything? :Stefan: When? :Elena: How do you do that? Act like you don't care, like you don't feel anything? Because I can't do that. I...I feel. I feel everything. :Stefan: Elena, stop. :Elena: I'm not going to stop, Stefan, because I don't believe that you feel nothing. :Stefan: What? You think I want to be this person? I hurt you, Elena. I bit you. I hate myself for what I did to you. grabs Stefan's face in her hands. :Elena: Then show it! Do something, Stefan, anything is better than trying to convince me that you don't care. :Stefan: I can't. :Elena: Stefan. grabs Elena's wrists and removes her hands from his face. :Stefan: If I let myself care, all I feel is pain. leaves. Elena is visibly upset. Mystic Grill is sitting at the bar, drinking coffee. He has a bandage around his right hand which was crushed by Kol. Rebekah walks up to him. :Rebekah: Hi. What are you doing? :Matt: Well let's see, I went to a dance and got my hand crushed. I found out that I don't have health insurance, so I just needed a minute to myself. :Rebekah: Well, I thought, maybe I'd buy you an apology drink. :Matt: Maybe you could just leave me alone. :Rebekah: Look, I'm-I'm really sorry about Kol. He's a lunatic. :Matt: Look, Rebekah, you're really fun and pretty and all, but I really need you to leave me alone. gets up and leaves. Damon walks up to Rebekah carrying a nearly-empty alcohol bottle. :Damon: Burn. Rejected by the captain of the football team. Welcome to adolescence. drinks the last of the bottle. :Rebekah: Shut up, Damon. Knew I should have killed him. Mother wouldn't let me. grabs a liquor bottle from behind the counter. :Damon: Well...never let people tell you what to do. pours a shot for himself and Rebekah. They drink them. :Damon: Besides...you would have broken him in a second. :Rebekah: Are you suggesting I can't be gentle? :Damon: No. I'm just saying that you should find someone a little more durable. That's all. :Rebekah: And who would that be? Salvatore Boarding House and Rebekah enter Damon's bedroom, in a heated make out session. They rip each other's clothes off and Damon continues kissing Rebekah on the neck. See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three